Over My Head
by Captain-MJB
Summary: Lexa Woods had been a Secret Service Agent for just under a year when she became Clarke Griffin's, primary protection mehow she knew she'd been thrown into the deep end. Clarke Griffin just wanted to have a normal college experience, being the Presidents daughter that properly wouldn't happen, until Lexa Woods came along and everything changed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is obviously an AU! I also don't own the 100, I have a few chapters written but depending on the response I will release the ones I have written ever couple of days!**

"But Dad, I'm fine by myself! I'm only going to college it's not like anything is going to happen there," Clarke lectured, crossing her arms with a huff.

Jake Griffin sighed to himself whilst leaning against his desk, he'd already know that this conversation with his stubborn daughter was going to be a hard fought one. She didn't yet understand the love and protection a father feels for his child but he just needed her to be safe, even if she didn't understand his decision.

"Clarke, you need to understand that something could happen anywhere you go!"

"That still doesn't mean that I want a big bald guy in a suit following me around all the time, I want to actually enjoy college and make friends not have everyone staring at me! "Clarke stated, throwing her head back onto the sofa behind her.

"Actually, it isn't going to be like that," Jake specified.

This caught Clarke's attention from staring absentmindedly at the celling of the oval office, "What do you mean?"

"Well me and James have been working together to find a candidate to be your protection detail who is closer to your age and also a girl, this person also wouldn't have to dress in a suit, since that is one of your _many_ problems" Jake moved to now sit next to his daughter on the sofa, "Clarke, I want you to go out there and enjoy yourself at college but you have to be protected. There isn't going to be a big debate about it, this is happening and your mother agrees with this course of action"

Clarke pondered what her father had told her for a few minutes. She wondered whether this new walking gun that was going to follow her through college being a girl was her father or James' idea. She liked James but he can be a bit tense sometimes, but that didn't surprise her, being the head of the secret service must be an easy job. It must have been her father's idea she summarised in her head.

"Have you picked someone out yet?" She asked.

Jake tried his best to hold back his sigh of relief, knowing that his daughter had finally given into his wishes, "We have, James is meeting with her right now to straighten out the details,"

Lexa nervously fiddled with her watch as she sat on an uncomfortable chair outside of James Roth's office.

"It's okay, you did nothing wrong." She spoke quietly the mantra that was flowing through her head at lighting speed. It wasn't every day that you got called into see James Roth, it could either have a really good outcome or really bad one. Ashlyn hoped it would be a good outcome.

At the ripe age of twenty-one she's only been an official secret service agent for just under a year, she'd been gradually working her way up to being on the Vice Presidents detail, however she still wasn't quite there yet.

"WOODS!" The sharp voice of James Roth caused the brunette's head to snap up in the direction it came from to see a stern man in his sixties beckoning her into his office. Taking a deep breath Lexa rubbed her sweaty palms on her black suit pants before following the older man into his office.

"Sit," James motioned to the chair across from his desk as he made his way to his own chair, " Do you know why I've called you in here?" He questioned once they had both taken a seat.

"I'm afraid I don't Mr Roth," Lexa answered diplomatically, trying her best to keep the nervous waiver out of her voice, she didn't want the head of the Secret Service to think she was too soft to do her own job.

James smirked at the young girl across from him, he always liked making the rookies nervous, it was a secret pleasure of his, "I have a job for you Woods,"

Lexa looked towards the balding man with a look akin to shock," You do?" Maybe being called into his office was a good thing after all.

"I do but first I'm going to ask you a few questions,"

"Okay,"

"Do you drink, Woods?" He asked causing Lexa's eyebrows to raise in surprise, she wasn't expecting that to be one of the questions.

"Only on special occasions," She replied with a confused expression.

"Do you mind leaving the state for a while?"

This just made Lexa's curiosity of what the job was exactly, "I'd be happy to go anywhere as long as I was doing my job to the best of my ability's Mr Roth,"

James finally let a smile take over his stoic features, this was the right women for the job, " Correct answers Woods. Boy are you in for a treat." He let out a chuckle much to the young agent's confusion.

"Pack your bags you're going to college,"

"College?"

"Yes college, you're now Clarke Griffin's primary protection detail, "To say Lexa was in shock would have been an understatement.

A big one.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you are thinking and any suggestions!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I don't own the 100! The ages have been tweaked so Lexa is 22, Clarke 18 and Aiden is 17 just for the purpose of the story._**

"You're going where? To do what!" Aiden's shocked voice filtered through the phone, it was the same night that James Roth had told Lexa she was going to be Clarke Griffin's primary protection detail. As insane as that sounded to Lexa, she couldn't help but share the news with the closest family she had.

"Arkadia University, I'm sure you've heard of it!" Lexa replied sarcastically, the two had been on the phone for over five minutes and this was the third time Aiden had repeated that same question.

"Yeah of course I have! but Arkadia! and you're going to be protecting the President's daughter! This is so cool!"

Lexa sighed to herself, falling back onto the bed in her small DC apartment, "Well I am in the Secret Service Aiden, it's not like I'm not capable!"

"Yeah, I know that. They don't call you the Commander for no reason but this is big Lex!" Aiden couldn't get his head round the amazing opportunity his sister had been presented with, "This is Clarke Griffin were talking about! This could finally be your chance to move up the ranks just like you've been trying too," Her younger brother continued.

"I know this is big and that's the problem, what if I mess up and something happens to her! I'd lose my job so quick I wouldn't even have time to blink!" Lexa admitted her fears to her brother. The thoughts had been swirling around her head ever since she'd heard the news in James' office.

Aiden sighed to himself, his sister was very good at hiding her emotions, her job being a big indication of why she could but he was one of the few people who could see right through her and this was one of those times," Look Lexa, I understand that your scared but you've been trained for this! You know what you're doing and think of the benefits this could have on your career, you could end up on the Presidents protection detail!"

"I know Aiden and I understand that but I mean this is Clarke Griffin, the American public loves her!" The brunette girl had now stood up and was pacing the small room that was her bedroom, a habit she knew she'd have to stop.

"Lexa Woods!" The teenager finally snapped, knowing that being firm with her will make his older sister understand… no matter how scary he found her.

"You're going to do fine! I remember when I was little and you were telling me that you were going to protect the President one day and that day is coming closer and closer, Lexa this is your dream and you're finally going to achieve it!"

Lexa was quite for a few minutes before she sat down on the edge of her bed in defeat," you're right Aiden, thank you,"

" I'm your brother… being right is what I'm here for," Aiden smiled to himself at finally getting through to her, she could be stubborn when she wanted to. "So, is it just going to be you going?"

"No there's going to be a few other agents on campus because I can't be awake 24/7 but I'm going to be here primary protection, but it was made clear that I need to be inconspicuous, I think that's the only way they got her to agree to this,"

"Well Lex, it sounds like you're going to have your work cut out for you,"

"Actually, Aiden I have the feeling I'm being thrown into the deep end," Lexa muttered more to herself rather than her brother.

* * *

Jake was just finishing up signing some papers when he heard the knock on the office door, "Come in," He called already knowing who it was going to be.

"Sir," A young brunette women greeted as she walked in.

Her hair tied up in braids and black suit ironed to perfection. As soon as Jake had set eyes on the girl, he knew they'd picked the right choice. She was only a few years older than Clarke and had a stern yet kind face which gave him hope she could keep his daughter in line.

"Lexa Woods, yes? "The President questioned even though he already knew the answer.

"That's me, Sir," Lexa answered as she made her way to stand in front of his desk, she couldn't believe it, she was actually meeting the President.

"I take it that James Roth has informed you about everything?"

"Yes, he has Sir. It is an honour to be given this job," Lexa replied honestly, causing Jake to send an honest smile at her.

"When me and James' were picking candidates for this job you were the one that stood out the most and that's why I picked you and James agreed,"

This was news to Lexa. She knew that James Roth had picked her but knowing that the President also had something to do with it was a definite boost to her confidence.

"The thing is Miss Woods… this is my little girl," Jake stated moving from around the desk to stand next to the young agent and resting a hand on her shoulder, " I need you to tell me right now that you will do your best to protect her at all costs, I'm not asking you to promise anything, I'm just asking you to try your best, I can't lose her,"

"I can understand why you could be skeptical. I haven't been in the agency for a year yet, but when I took that oath to serve and protect to the best of my ability… I meant it and I did even before I took the oath! and if this means protecting your daughter to my dying breath, then so be it!" Lexa breathed heavily, knowing she properly shouldn't have said all of that in front of the President of the United States but she needed him to know she was serious about her job.

Jake was just about to reply, his hand tightening on Lexa's shoulder, when his daughter walked through the office door engrossed in her phone, "Clarke! honey your early," He smiled moving away from Lexa to pull his daughter into a hug.

"Only like five minutes," Clarke scoffed playfully before returning her father's hug.

Lexa attempted to school her stunned features whilst the scene between father and daughter was taking place just meters away from where she was stood in the Oval Office. She'd already known that Clarke Griffin was a very beautiful women from pictures on the internet and her being on TV but they did not do her the justice she deserved saying she was beautiful was an understanding and she had Lexa mesmerised the moment she walked in.

"Oh, is this my walking gun," Clarke asked dryly once she'd let go of her father, her eyes sweeping over Lexa.

"Clarke, be nice," Jake chided with a hint of pleading in his voice, he hated when his daughter was difficult which she could be at times but she was generally a nice happy girl. However, he was coming to realise that being the President's daughter was starting to affect her.

"I know I agreed to this, but it doesn't mean I have to like it," Clarke huffed moving closer into her father office to sit on the couch closest to Lexa.

Jake resisted the urge to roll his eyes before he turned back towards the agent," Lexa Woods, this is my daughter Clark Griffin. Clarke, this is Lexa Woods your new protection detail,"

"It's nice to meet you ma'am," Lexa nodded towards the blonde-haired girl sat on the couch with a slight smile, knowing that it would properly be better than the blank expression most Secret Service Agents wear.

"Don't call me ma'am," Clarke ran a hand over her face in irritation, why did she even need a stupid protection detail she was 18!

"My apologies Miss Griffin," Lexa stated formally, not really sure how to take the conversation with the President of the United States and his daughter.

"I thought you said she wouldn't have to wear a suit, I told you everyone will stare!" Clarke complained. She knew she was being difficult and acting like a bitch but she was still struggling to get her head around her dad being the President amongst trying to be a normal teenager simultaneously.

"All agents have to wear suits in the White House Miss Griffin but I won't be when we meet at Arkadia at the end of the week," Lexa reassured her before Jake could even open his mouth causing his smile to widen, he had picked the right person for the job.


	3. Chapter 3

Lexa sighed to herself as she fell back on the small twin bed that was housed in the single bed dorm room she had been given. It was directly across from where Clarke would be staying with her two roommates for the next academic year. Lexa shook her head, tired from the three-and-a-half-hour drive to the college and hating the fact she now had to go and make sure Clarke's dorm room was clear and her roommates had no weapons on them, even though she already knew they wouldn't have. It was highly unlikely that two 18-year old's who had already been vetted would be carrying any harmful weapons.

Groaning to herself she stood up and made her way across the hallway to Clarke's dormitory, using the key she had been given to open the door, standing in the doorway for a few seconds to take in the room and the two women that sat in the small common area, which was also simultaneously the kitchen. There were four doors littered around. If she had to, Lexa would guess that these would be the three bedrooms and a bathroom.

"Hey!" A brunette girl said enthusiastically standing up from where she was sat on a worn looking sofa, " Are you our other roommate? I'm Raven and this is Octavia," She gestured to the other girl who had moved to stand next to her, smiling widely.

"Not exactly," Lexa answered stiffly, "And I know who you are, "This caused both the girls to share a look and frown in confusion.

"Who are you then?" Octavia asked, crossing her arms over her chest defensively.

Lexa sighed again, she was way too tried to be doing this but Clarke was going to be arriving soon and she had to get it over with, "I'm Lexa Woods and I'm a member of the US Secret Service,"

Both girls shared another look before bursting out laughing-what! good one! seriously though, if you're not our roommate, who are you," Raven asked, slightly hunched over with laughter, hands resting on her leg brace.

Lexa folded her arms momentarily, resisting the urge to roll her eyes before reaching into her pocket to pull out her ID and showing it to the two girls who stood in front of her, " Do you believe me now?" She stated, trying to keep a straight face at the shocked looks on Octavia and Raven's faces.

"Woah okay, that's scary, why are you here have we done something wrong?" Raven questioned a scared look on her face.

"Don't worry ladies, you haven't done anything wrong, you know who Clarke Griffin is?"

"Well duh," Raven laughed with an eyeroll, "She just you know ... the President's daughter,"

"Yeah..."Lexa drawled, "She's also your roommate," The older girl had to admit she was having fun watching the two girls' reactions, Octavia's eyebrows had risen so high they'd practically disappeared into her hairline and Raven's jaw had literally dropped.

"No way, no way!" Raven started to mutter loudly, slapping Octavia repeatedly on the arm, "Did you hear that O! CLARKE FREAKIN GRIFFIN is going to be our roommate,"

"Yeah I heard Raven I'm not death," Octavia replied, her and Lexa both chuckling at Raven's mock cry of outrage.

Lexa looked at her watch and knew she had to hurry up, Clarke would be there in around half an hour with Indra and Anya, the other two agents on the job. "I'm sorry to have to do this to you ladies… but I need to check out your luggage and rooms,"

"It's fine don't worry about it Lexa we get it," Octavia said before adding, "We can call you Lexa right?"

Lexa had to laugh at this, "What else are you going to call me? "She asked before heading into their rooms.

"So how come your not in one of those fancy suits?" Raven questioned once Lexa had come out the last bedroom, she assumed was Clarke's since it was the only one still empty. Octavia was nowhere to be seen.

"Because I'm supposed to be discreet," She replied with a wink at the energetic brunette, moving to sprawl herself along the couch.

Raven couldn't help but laugh at the older women who she couldn't imagine being part of the secret service no matter how stoic she had been on first impression she didn't seem to be the type, "Why are you so laid back then, aren't secret service agents supposed to be all stiff and scary, and you aren't that scary,"

"That's because she isn't here yet," Lexa groaned and stood back up to make her way to the dorm door once her phone beeped with a text from Anya saying that they were here.

"Hey Lexa?" Raven asked just before the older girl had reached the door.

"Yeah?"

"You know what your saw in the box under my t-shirts-" Raven started to say before Lexa cut her off with a laugh.

"Don't worry about it, I never saw anything," She teased before heading outside to the hallway in order to wait for Clarke.

Clarke couldn't help but be excited but at the same time nervous, she'd been waiting to go to college for years and somehow, she'd managed to convince her father to let her share a room with two other people and not just have a single room. It was her chance to be her own person and not just the President's daughter, she couldn't wait to explore who she really ways since at eighteen she still didn't know.

Having been introduced to Indra and Anya a few days before their journey to Arkadia, the three-and-a-half-hour drive hadn't been that awkward. She had learnt that Anya liked to talk and Indra was the silent broody type of person. Indra looked like she could kill you ten separate ways, which she properly could, in fact they all looked that way.

That thought then lead Clarke to sit there in the back of the SUV thinking about the one and only Lexa Woods. She'd only met the older girl once before in her dad's office but she knew they'd be spending a lot of time together, Lexa basically being her shadow. She also knew she wouldn't properly be seeing Indra and Anya a lot as well but that didn't seem to bother her.

"We're here, Miss Griffin." Indra stated startling Clarke out of her thoughts as they pulled up in front of the Hall, they were one of the last people to arrive since it was almost dark. James Roth had thought it would be best she arrived out of the traffic of parents and other students.

"Thank you, Indra, you too Anya it's been a nice drive you two aren't the worst company," Clarke teased with a wink before grabbing two of her bag's and heading out of the SUV, the two agents grabbing the rest.

"It's just up here," Indra motioned to some stairs walking in front of the other two, Clarke in the middle Anya at the back, "Lexa should be already waiting for us,"

Clarke couldn't help but look at the old building in awe. Sure, she was used to old buildings since she basically lived in the White House but she was falling in love with this new and unique building already. When they finally reached the top of the stairs, she noticed Lexa leaning against one of the doors towards the end of the Hallway.

Clarke tried her best not to stare at the girl as they got closer opting to look at the back of Indra's head but her eyes couldn't help but stray back to Lexa. The woman definitely looked different from when Clarke saw her last. Her hair was down flowing over her shoulders with a braid rather than the bun she wore last time, with plain black t-shirt and jeans.

"Hey Indra, Anya, Miss Griffin," Lexa greeted once they reached her, "How was the drive?"

Lexa didn't really wait from an answer before she grabbed both of Clarke's bags before she could protest and headed into the door that she had been leaning on, telling Indra and Anya to follow her with the rest of Clarke's bags.

The blonde took a deep breath, her nerves kicking in before she stepped into the room her eye's sweeping round to take it all it before landing on a brunette girl sat on the couch staring at her with a megawatt smile.

"Hi!" The girl jumped up from the couch, "I'm Raven Reyes! I'm one of your roommates, Octavia just went to find a shop because she forgot her toothbrush, You're Clarke Griffin?" Raven rambled on, she wanted to treat the girl like she was a normal teenager but she was excited to meet the President's daughter.

"Yeah that's me," Clarke couldn't help but chuckle at the hyperactive girl, "But I prefer to go by Clarke, last name excluded,"

"Okay well, Hey Clarke! Oh My God I'm meeting the President's daughter!" Raven practically screamed causing Clarke's eyebrows to raise, "Okay I'm done now I'm not going to fan girl anymore,"

"Well, I can tell we're going to be good friends," Clarke laughed once again when the brunette essentially jumped on her to give her a hug.

The two were too busy laughing they didn't notice Octavia entering the dorm, "Hey I want to be a part of this as well!" She shouted coming to stand next to the two girls that were almost opposites in looks.

"I'm Octavia Blake, but I also go by O,"

"Do you think we've given then enough time to have that bond without us being there?" Lexa asked Anya and Indra, listing to the three girls in the common room chat excitedly.

"Properly, you okay on your own Lexa? we need to go find the cottage we're sharing since they didn't really want to hand out any more dorms," Indra stated, almost blankly.

"Yeah I'm good,"Lexa replied saying goodbye to the two other agents while they headed out.

Lexa lent against Clarke's bedroom door for a few minutes after the other two had left, just watching her talk to her new friends. They hadn't noticed her yet and Lexa couldn't help but take in the sight that was Clarke Griffin whist she wasn't looking.

Clearing her throat softly Lexa got the attention of the three girls, "I'm going to head across to my room, it's just literally the one across from here if you need me Miss Griffin,"She stated professionally.

Octavia and Raven shared a look at how professional Lexa was acting, a big difference since how laid back she was before Clarke had arrived.

"Thank you, Lexa." Clarke said simply, trying not to look at Lexa's backside as she walked towards the door.

Just as she reached the door Lexa spun around to address the blonde-haired girl when a thought came to her mind, "What time would you be going out tomorrow if at all, Miss Griffin?"

"I'll be going for a run at seven,"

"Okay, I hope you all have a nice night now," Lexa nodded goodbye.


End file.
